brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Review:40057 Fall Scene/ToaMeiko
/ReviewerProfile| /ReviewerProfile}}}}Category:User reviewsReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: 03:00, August 7, 2013 (UTC)}}| Hi, today I'm reviewing 40057 Fall Scene, a Seasonal set from 2013! __TOC__ * Set: 40057 Fall Scene * Theme: Seasonal * Pieces: 72 * Minifigures: 3 * Price: $7.99 USD * Brickipedia / Brickset The Bag For a polybag set, the packaging of this set looks pretty good. I like the look of the Seasonal set packaging this year, as it's bright and colourful. The Contents The contents of this set is fairly straightforward, with instructions, and parts to build the trees, the minifigures, and the many leaves. Not much to go over here. The Instructions Like any other polybag, this set has a single-sheet instruction, printed front and back. Unlike some, there are no advertisements on this instruction booklet, but it does have the parts list, which is something that's always quite helpful, especially when doing inventories here at Brickipedia. The Minifigures This set includes three minifigures: A man, a woman, and a child. For a polybag set, three minifigures along with some buildable stuff is a great deal. The minifigures also have some accessories, including a pitchfork/rake, a broom, and a wheelbarrow. The Build The build of this set is simple, quick and easy. All it has is two trees, fences and mushrooms. The earth green plates are nice to get though, and the three mushroom cap pieces could be useful. It's also got a boatload of tooth pieces, with 14 Earth Green ones, 5 New Dark Red ones, and 3 Flame Yellowish Orange ones (not counting extra pieces). This set, if not anything else, is a great parts pack for coloured tooth pieces. The Model The finished model is pretty much just some trees on a plate with fences and mushrooms. Along with that, there's the large amount of leaves and the minifigures. Nothing else to cover on that subject really. Conclusion While the simple design of this set is nice, it doesn't have much playability or display qualities, so it's basically just a parts pack (a good parts pack, that is). For a polybag set, this is top-notch for LEGO. Here's how I'd rate it: Build: The build is simple, but doesn't need to be much. It's a polybag set, and is a Fall Scene, like the set name says. Instructions: No advertisements. A parts list. Why can't all polybag set instructions be like this? Playability: There aren't a whole lot of play features in this set, but again, it's a polybag set, so I wouldn't expect much. Minifigures: Three minifigures in one polybag set? Excellent. Parts: This set's best characteristic is the parts. It's honestly a parts pack for tooth pieces, and also is a cheap way to get a wheelbarrow, mushrooms, and the pitchfork. Price: You get all of the above stuff for under $10? This is great. Overall: While it's lacking in playability, I can't find many other problems with it. It's one of the better polybag sets I've seen, and I should probably look at what the other Seasonal polybags have to offer. -- That's it for this review! Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! Category:Seasonal Reviews